I Don't Want to Fall
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: He always kept coming back, no matter what she did. Kagome knew she had fallen in love with him. While he was in her bed, it didn't seem to be mutual. Until finally, she let herself fall into his gravity and realize what love really is. InuKag, OneShot


**I may be insane. You tell me.**

**Warning: RATED M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravity, by Sara Bareilles.**

* * *

**I Don't Want to Fall**

**One Shot**

_

* * *

_

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

* * *

The bed sheets were scattered by her feet but she didn't need warmth. He was her warmth. He was her cover. As long as she had known him, he had always been there. Inuyasha Taisho, the smart and savvy businessman that lived his life without thought or question, without doubts or regrets. She wasn't a regret. He always told her that. She was never his regret.

But he was hers. Kagome Higurashi didn't want to be just another personal assistant that slept with her boss to keep her job – not that her job was at risk. For some reason, one thing had lead to another, and on that Christmas party one year ago clothes had been removed, drunken worries forgotten as the bed blocked their fall and the soft classical music sang over their cries.

Since that day, no matter what she did, he was always there. He always came back.

Even if she didn't want him to.

* * *

_No matter what I say or do,_

_I still feel you here until the moment I'm gone._

* * *

Her mother had always told her that she fell too hard and too fast. Her heart had never been broken – not yet – because no boy had ever been able to hold onto her long enough for the love to last. She fell hard and then she always picked herself back up. She brushed off the dirt, fixed her clothes and put a smile on her face. Metaphorically, of course.

With Inuyasha, she still hadn't picked herself up. She didn't want to. For some reason, she wanted to stay on the ground. She didn't want to get up and leave the warmth he gave her. Eventually, though, every morning after they shared breakfast, he would go up to his office and she would remain at her own little desk a barrier away. Only when he called her in did she dare interrupt him. Kagome was at his beck and call, and as degrading as that sounded, and as degraded as she felt, she wouldn't change a thing.

Like Kagome thought, she didn't want to get back up, because even when he left her bed, left her arms... He was still there. His scent lingered on the sheets, his cologne on her clothes, his aftershave on her skin...

Kagome was in love for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much,_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

* * *

"What's on your mind?" His soft whisper reached her ears, his teasing breath ghosting her neck as he kissed the tender flesh like it was necessary to live. "Don't go too far away."

Kagome sighed, blissfully happy and unfortunately aware of the time. They had work in a couple hours and soon, she would be alone yet again. Waiting and waiting and waiting until he called on her once more. It could be a week from now. It could be a month from now. It could be tomorrow.

"Hey," Inuyasha murmured, his finger stroking her cheek as he lifted his head to look at her. "What's going on with you? Tell me."

Kagome searched his amber eyes, her hands touching his silver hair and moving up to his ears, little triangles at the top of his head. "We have work soon. I just–" She cut herself off, not wanting to continue. Not wanting to sound in any way clingy. Inuyasha didn't like clingy. Inuyasha didn't stay with clingy. She would know. Previous to her, women walked in and out of his life faster than she showered. Since their first night that Christmas ago, Kagome hadn't seen one other woman. The slight hope was both empowering and oppressing. Inuyasha wasn't a man that was for keeps.

He picked up on her depressing thoughts, his lips pressing against hers and drawing her back into reality, back into the passion they shared every so often when he called her cell phone. His hands traced imaginary patterns on her body and his tongue danced with hers. Breathing was no longer important, and Kagome thought that if she died from suffocation, she would die a happy woman.

"Talk to me," he whispered gently, coaxing her with the heat of his body and his teasing fingers.

* * *

_Set me free. Leave me be._

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

* * *

No. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't let him... But he was. He was invading her mind, taking her over and she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't keep quiet now. Maybe this was her chance. Maybe not.

"I don't want to go to work," Kagome whispered to him, her hands curving behind his neck and pulling him closer, keeping him there. Her lips sought comfort in his, and he kept them there, moving his body until he was on top of her, pinning her down and making sure that she knew without a doubt that she was his.

Always his.

Kagome felt one tear fall, one single tear. The same tear that always fell when she knew that she was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Inuyasha couldn't be hers, but she couldn't imagine being anyone else's. This was the game he played, and she was just another pawn, hoping to make it out alive.

_

* * *

_

Here I am and I stand so tall.

* * *

"We don't have to go right now," he whispered to her, giving her the gauntlet.

She should argue. She should fight. She should tell him no. She should stop this right now. She should kick him out of her bed. She should tell him that he wasn't worth the pain. She should tell him to fuck off. She should tell him that he was a son of a bitch for doing this to her.

"Not right now," Kagome panted back to him, wrapping her legs around his already naked body that had been sated from last night.

* * *

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be,_

_But you're on to me and all over me._

* * *

His hands held her own, raising and settling them above her head while he kissed her breathless, begging for more.

Even if she argued, he would just kiss her into silence. Even if she fought, he would continue to hold her down. Even if she told him no, he would tell her yes. Even if she tried to stop, he would just keep going. Even if she kicked him out, he would just keep crawling back. Even if she told him he wasn't worth the pain, he'd keep the pain coming. Even if she told him to fuck off, he'd try to fuck her. Even if she called him a son of a bitch, he'd laugh and tell her that that was his half-brother.

He was all over her. He consumed her. And she didn't want it to end.

"I love you," he panted, just like he said every time.

And yet every time, he still left her waiting for the next call.

* * *

_You loved me because I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

* * *

She remembered, on that Christmas so long ago, a conversation. From the moment she walked into the room, he had watched her like a cat hunting a mouse. His smirk was quick to his lips and his eyes never left her. His hands found her waist and he pulled her onto the dance floor, drinking and preliminary conversations be damned.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with clients? Trying to woo them into loving you and then, ultimately, your company?" Kagome asked; her wit sharp like it always was with him. She could never let him win, and before their bedroom affair, she never did.

"Why would I dance with stuck-up bitches if I could dance with you?" He had been so genuine, so trusting and Kagome knew from that moment that she was completely helpless. "You know," he continued, "you're absolutely gorgeous. I don't think I've ever told you."

Forcing down the blush, Kagome rolled her eyes like she normally would. "Is that a compliment? Is my boss giving me an honest compliment?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Can't you just take it for what it is?" He was forced into a stony silence and soon, Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around him, taking her hand from his and curling it behind his neck. Maybe, looking back on it now, she had started this bedroom affair just as much as he had. Maybe the strength she always portrayed for him wasn't really there. Maybe she was just as weak and helpless as those other women.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

_

* * *

_

But you touch me for a little while,

_And all my fragile strength is gone._

* * *

Kagome didn't answer him. She didn't tell him that she loved him back. Certainly, the moment she did, he would hear the truth in her words and start running faster than he could put his boxers back on. Inuyasha didn't like clingy, and she'd be damned before she got that way.

Inuyasha's teeth raked across her naked breasts, breathing heavily while he ground down on her hips, perfectly in sync with her. Kagome felt the heat start to pool in her core, felt his touch turn her on past the point of arguing and soon, she struggled against his grip on her hands, trying to touch him. She kissed skin that came near her lips while he kissed the valley between her breasts all the way down to her bellybutton, forcing her to gasp.

Inuyasha growled, licking his way back up and kissing her thoroughly, roughly. He made sure that she never doubted whose she was. His lips crushed on hers, his tongue swirling and tasting, his hands restraining hers and he pulled away breathless, panting. "Do you want me?" he asked seductively, his words taunting her. "Do you want this?"

He released her and immediately she grasped the side of his head, crushing him to her and making sure _he_ knew what she wanted. She would never tell him with words, but in this case, words weren't enough. In wasn't until his fingers slipped into her, moving in and out, pushing and pulling that she broke their kisses, heavily breathing.

"Do you?" he asked again, and Kagome could hardly remember him asking it the first time.

"Oh god, yes."

_

* * *

_

Set me free. Leave me be.

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

* * *

He didn't give her another moment. There was not one second that preceded that allowed for Kagome to process anything that was to happen next. His fingers left her core and he was inside her, his stiff member deep inside, filling her up and letting her cry out in shock. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper and Inuyasha growled in pleasure, his hands grasping her shoulders, her breasts, her face; as if touching her wasn't enough – was never enough.

"Kagome." The simple name seemed to push him over the edge, his body suddenly moving in and out of her, his thrusts hard and deep. He didn't stop, didn't continue to kiss or nibble or lick her because it was too much, too hot and too heavy.

Kagome arched her back, feeling his thrusts deepen further and further until he was hitting the spot, her breaths hitching higher and higher. "Oh god, Inuyasha."

He just went faster.

_

* * *

_

Here I am and I stand so tall.

* * *

She wouldn't think about how this was good. She wouldn't think about how this was bad. Inuyasha was there, with her, inside her. It was the closest he had ever gotten and the closest he was ever going to get. Calling her name, breathing her air, Inuyasha drove Kagome insane. Not because he was sexy, or amazing in bed – because she wanted him more than this and she didn't know how. But right now, she wasn't thinking about that. Right now, she was thinking about the present.

About how her body responded to his, thrusts meeting thrusts, breaths coming hot and heavy together, temperatures rising as they both climbed, higher and higher. The sex wasn't just good, it was amazing; no matter how standard or how wild their position was. Missionary never made her stand at attention so fast.

_

* * *

_

I'm just the way I'm supposed to be,

_But you're on to me and all over me._

* * *

"Kagome," Inuyasha said again, and she vaguely wondered why he kept saying her name. He usually did, but once and only once, at the end, never the beginning or middle. He'd done all three. "Fuck, Kagome," he murmured again.

Grabbing his long hair, she pulled him towards her, bending him so that their lips met, dancing and sliding together, sending him into silence. When he said her name, it made her feel like that was the only name he would ever say. She couldn't let herself believe that.

He forcefully pushed himself away, all the while shoving into her harder, like it was worth his life. "I need you, need you," he whispered; his voice was husky, deep and possessive.

_I need you too_. But she would never say that. She would never let him win completely. He had won her over in the bedroom, but she would not let him win over her heart without a fight. She loved him – too much. She just couldn't let it seep through.

Her silence was driving him wild. He pounded into her harder and harder, never going over the edge, never letting her go. His hands were at her hips, pulling her tighter to him, making sure she fit just right. The growl in his throat made Kagome moan, her hands trying to find him, to bring him back to her.

"What do you want Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured, bending down to kiss her navel, licking in and swirling around, his hands finally moving up her body.

Kagome panted, feeling herself start to lose control. He was pressing all the right buttons, his thrusts hard and possessive, body hot and strong. She wasn't even sure if she could speak. Her breaths grew shallow, faster and faster and her head started to swim, reaching that place almost in her grasp, right there–

And then he asked her again, his voice so demanding that she didn't think before she answered, didn't think of the consequences. Her orgasm hit her hard as she felt the waves flow over, filling her up and draining her completely.

"You, you, only you, Inuyasha, you," Kagome choked between haggard breaths and strung out cries. Her knuckled were white in the sheets and her eyes were shut tight, body rigid as the waves kept coming, Inuyasha thrusts continuing to pull in and slide out until finally, he growled her name, as always, and collapsed on top of her.

_

* * *

_

I live here on my knees,

_As I try to make you see,_

_That you're everything I think I need._

_Here on the ground._

* * *

Only when her orgasm completely finished draining her did she think everything through, the words she said and the questions he asked. She told him what she wanted. She told him that she wanted him and _only_ him. She waited for the storm to come, for him to roll over and leave... Something.

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered softly and he lifted himself from on top of her body to lie beside her. Kagome didn't move, frozen on the mattress with the bed sheets still pushed down at her feet. Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled her neck, trying to get her attention. "Hey."

Kagome risked looking at him, her head turning only to have his lips pressed against hers, deep and passionate, nothing like what she was used to. "What?" she asked; her voice nothing more than a whisper when he pulled away

His amber eyes searched her chocolate brown, and Kagome was sure that he was trying to read her, to figure out what was going on through her head. She wished – prayed – that he wouldn't find out. He would leave. He would go. She wanted him there.

Kagome still didn't want to get up off the ground and brush herself off. She liked the fact that she fell in love in Inuyasha, just not the fact that she fell at all. His silence was deafening her, his eyes pouring into her and it was too much. Too much secrecy. Too much pain and hurt and love and sex... She would go insane if this continued, the silence and the nights filled with passion and the nights filled with loneliness.

"I love you," Kagome whispered, sounding almost ashamed. "Inuyasha... I- I love you. I'm sorry, I know–"

Inuyasha's hand covered her mouth and instantly she cried out, trying to make a sound past his calloused hands. Kagome felt emotions she never knew existed, not one of them regret.

She didn't regret it.

"Hush," Inuyasha murmured, slowly withdrawing his hand and replacing it with a kiss. "Kagome, why are you always so quiet?"

Kagome frowned, shivering when his hand traced down the side of her body as he pulled her closer to him, flush against his still hot and naked body. "What do you mean?"

"This has been going on for a year," Inuyasha explained, absentmindedly playing with her fingers. "You never say anything. You don't make any noise when we make love. You don't try to see me during the day... Hell, I work feet away from you and unless I find some sort of excuse to have you come in, you don't show. I've... I've tried to push you away, you know? To not call you and to not do this. I don't want this to mean something to me and not you."

Kagome almost laughed at loud, the butterflies in her stomach building up and bubbling until she couldn't contain it any more. "You are so stupid."

_

* * *

_

But you're neither friend nor foe,

_Though I can't seem to let you go._

* * *

Inuyasha frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, shaking her head against the pillow, her eyes searching anywhere but his face as she faced the incredulous situation. This... This couldn't be happening. "Inuyasha," she repeated, "I _love _you. Really, honest-to-god love you. I've loved you since that first night, at the party, when we started dancing. The only reason I never asked for anything more – never made unnecessary visits at work, or unnecessary calls – was because I was sure you would run for the hills. I didn't... I wanted this so much that I thought if I stayed quiet, it would be better to have you here than not at all. We aren't friends. We aren't enemies. There was nothing I could bet on with you.

_

* * *

_

The one thing that I still know,

_Is that you're keeping me down–_

_You're keeping me down._

* * *

"So for months I struggled with the idea to tell you or to not tell you. I didn't want to push you away because I didn't want to lose you and whatever the hell this fucked up situation is. I stayed right here. You kept me right here and I wasn't planning on moving unless I was told to."

Inuyasha's smirk came slowly, his eyes lighting up first before his mouth turned up. He kissed her, slowly and passionately for what felt like forever. His arms pulled her closer, drawing her into him as far as he could. He broke away, breathless like she was, and smiled. "You're not ever going anywhere."

_

* * *

_

You're on to me, on to me, and all over.

* * *

"Then I'm not going anywhere," Kagome answered, smiling right back at him. Her hands fluttering over his chest, she craned her neck to check the time, knowing that they were going to be rushing as it was. "We only have an hour," she said quickly, her eyes wide. "That means we need to have a quick shower together or one of us – you – doesn't get one and then we'll have to change, probably skip break–"

Inuyasha kissed her into silence, the best way to do it. He lingered there, feeling for the first time how deep and adoring her touches could be. "How about we just don't show up? I'd much rather spend the day in bed with you."

Eyes wide, smile genuine, Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "I love you," she told him, kissing him once more because she knew she would never get enough.

His only response – the only response she would ever need – was his lips kissing her back.

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long..._

* * *

**Please leave a review! Let me know what you think, and if there are any mistakes.**


End file.
